1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a package for a light emitting device using a lead with silver formed on its surface, and a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting devices are known which include a reflective layer containing silver around a light emitting element to thereby improve its output. In such light emitting devices, the change in color of the reflective layer might reduce the output of light emission. For this reason, some light emitting devices are proposed to form a protective layer of inorganic material on the reflective layer, thereby suppressing darkening of the light emitting element due to sulfurization of the reflective layer (hereinafter referred to as a single “sulfurization”) (see, for example, Patent Literature 1: JP 2009-224538 A).
In a conventional light emitting device, however, even the formation of the protective layer may sulfurize an Ag element of the reflective layer over time, leading to a decrease in output.